Tale As Old As Time
by JustMeCharlene
Summary: So, when Maleficent cooks up an evil plan to go back and stop Walt Disney from creating the parks, and the Keepers end up in a movie, what happens ? And how do they fix and stop everything that she's done ? Read on to find out. And as always, review and follow !
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys ! Me again. So, I haven't been getting any reviews on "When The Stars Align", and I don't know if that's because no one likes it, or you just haven't been able to review it. If I don't get reviews soon, I'm just going to take it down, or stop adding chapters. But, anyways, I hope you guys like this story ! Please follow and review ! **

* * *

**Charlene's POV:**

"Oh my God. Of all places, we have to freeze our asses off in Russia!?" Jess complained.

We were in a limo on our way to the hotel we were staying at in Moscow for the Grand Opening of Disneyland in Russia. Even though we were in a car, with all of our coats and hats on, it was still freezing! Why would anyone go to a Disneyland in RUSSIA!? IT'S FREEZING!

"I think that Russia is gorgeous!" I said.

"I can't wait to build a GIANT SNOWMAN!" Terry exclaimed. Finn, Philby, Willa, and Jess agreed. Willa was trying to show more interest in all things Philby, and Jess... is just Jess.

I resumed drawing,and writing in my notebook. I was sketching all of the Keepers to pass time. Amanda was leaning over my shoulder watching me add the finishing details to the rose I drew. Jess, Willa, and Philby sat on the driver's side, and me, Terry, Finn, and Amanda were sitting on the passenger's side.

"Hey Charlie?" Terry asked.

"Yeah..." I said, not even glancing up from my drawing.

"You writin in your diary 'bout me?" Terry asked a little too confidently.

I glared at him. "What? No, I'm drawing."

"Oh. Wait -You draw?" He asked bewilderedly.

"Yeah... You and Jess aren't the only artistic ones, you know." I hissed.

"Well, what are you drawing?" Terry asked as he scooted over to me. He was so close that his ear was touching my cheek, and my face was as bright red as a tomato.

"It's not that good... Just a quick little sketch to pass the time." I said quietly.

"Are you kidding me!? This is like me or Jess great!" Terry practically yelled. I closed the book and Terry moved over a bit. He had his hand on mine.

I quickly pulled my hand out from under his. He looked at me apologetically and moved back over to the guys. I heard tires screeching and looked to see what was going on. Then I noticed something nerve-wracking. We had no driver, and we were heading straight for a forest.

**Maleficent's POV:**

I strode down the hallway of my gloriously hideous castle. Oh, how I loved how horrifying it is. One of my servants walked up to me and bowed. It looked so scared. I scowled at it, for wasting my time.

"What is it?" I screeched.

"W-well, your M-Majesty, Jafar's h-here for y-you." It stuttered.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise." I said sarcastically. I shoved it out of my way and scowled. I paraded into my throne room to see Jafar and his idiotic bird, Iago.

"Hello, Jafar. How did our little 'mission' go? "I asked triumphantly.

"All as planned." Jafar cackled.

"Perfect. Now, about those 'Kingdom Keepers'." I said mockingly. "Did they survive the 'accident'?"

"I'll send Iago to check. They crashed right into a forest of trees." Jafar hissed.

"And our empty little town, they're sure to find it?" I asked.

"Most likely, Your Majesty." Jafar bowed down.

"If they do not find it, it will be YOUR HEADS!" I snarled. I shifted into a dragon and breathed fire towards him.

"Do not have a worry, Your Highness, they shall find it." Jafar smiled evilly.

"They had better find it. Now, leave me!" I yelled.

"Yes, Your Greatness." Jafar said, with one final bow.

I sat in my throne, my cold, hard, painful throne. Without me, there would be no movie! Why do I get treated poorly because of Walt Disney? What if... I could travel to the time before Mr. Disney ever made our little home? I cackled a laugh so evil, that even Walt Disney shivered in his grave.

**Terry's POV:**

I grabbed Charlene and Amanda and pulled them to the floor to protect them a little from impact. My first instinct was to grab the wheel, but the screen between the front seat and the back was jammed closed. I lost my hold on the girls, and we went flying different directions. Something stabbed through my arm, and side. I couldn't tell what had happened for a minute, then my vision cleared up, and I looked around. I stood up to go see if everyone was okay. Pain shot through my arm and stomach. I instinctively grabbed my side and walked through the wreckage. I saw Finn and Philby laying on the ground.

"Guys. Guys you need to get up. Please." I pleaded.

"What h-happened?" Philby asked in a dazed voice.

"We crashed, but are you okay?" I asked.

"I think so..." Philby tried to stand up. "Nope, not okay!"

I caught Philby before he fell. "You are a mess." I joked.

"Thanks. Ooh, dude. Your arm, that's not good. And your stomach." Philby said worriedly.

"I'm fine. Let's get Finn up." I said, remembering Finn.

"Okay." This time, when Philby stood up, he didn't fall. He wobbled a little, but didn't fall.

"Finn? Come on, Finn." I said.

"Uhhhh." Finn groaned.

I pulled some small debris off of him and pulled him up slowly. "You alright?"

"No... Arm... Pain." Finn yelped as Philby grabbed his left arm.

I heard noise over to my right and looked to see Jess and Amanda struggling. "Philbs, you got him? I gotta go help them."

"Okay." Philby said.

**Charlie's POV:**

I slowly opened my eyelids. Everything was super blurry and pain shot through my body like lightning striking a tree. I heard groaning and saw Amanda, with Jess pulling her up. I tried crawling over, but couldn't move. I looked to my legs and saw that my shin was stuck under part of the limo. There was a small pool of blood at my leg connecting to the blood at my stomach. Uh, oh. That cannot be good, I thought.

"H-help... M-Manda... Jess." I whispered. I felt like Rose from Titanic when she was calling for help from the water.

Everything turned black and after a minute, I opened my eyes slightly and saw someone crouched over me. I closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened them, I heard arguing and still couldn't see who was above me.

"We HAVE to do something!" A boy argued. I couldn't understand the rest, it was all muffled.

"H-help." I pleaded as loud as possible, which wasn't that loud.

Amanda must've heard me and she knelt down next to me, taking my hand.

"Don't worry, Char. We're working on the best way to free you." Amanda said.

"Help me lift it!" Terry yelled. My leg still hurt a lot, and all of a sudden, I felt all of the pressure that was on my leg disappear. Someone picked me up, but I couldn't tell who it was

"Hey, Char. How are you feeling?" The boy asked.

I leaned my head on his chest. I couldn't fight the heaviness of my eyelids any longer.

"No! Charlene. You have to stay awake. Talk to me, please. Just say anything." He pleaded.

"Ph-Philby?" I whispered weakly.

"Yes, Charlie." Philby said happily.

"Ah!" I yelped. "My side..." I put my hand over it.

"Guys! Hurry! Come here!" Philby called the others over. "Charlie, keep talking to me, okay?"

"I d-don't feel t-too g-good." I whimpered. I heard really loud footsteps and looked at everyone that surrounded Philby and I. I looked to Terry and we locked eyes. His eyes were red and watery. I gasped in pain as Philby set me down on a blanket from the car.

"Sorry." Philby said sheepishly. Everyone except for Terry sat down by the car. Willa was laying with Jess and Amanda was helping Finn tend to his open wound.

"Philby, check her." Terry ordered.

"Uhh..." Philby blushed, knowing he had to lift my shirt.

"Dude!" Terry yelled. He gently pulled my shirt up to the bottom of my bra.

"Right.." Philby said.

Philby's cold hands brushed over my abdomen. I winced as he touched my left side and open wound.

"Sorry, but I think you broke a few ribs." Philby said. He ripped a piece of the blanket I was laying on off and had Terry put pressure on it. He then went to examine my throbbing shin. "Just like I thought, your leg is broken."

"Charlie, you okay?" Terry asked.

Before I could answer, I blacked out. I slipped back into consciousness and heard Philby yelling at Finn.

"Get the first aid kit from the car!" Philby yelled.

**Terry's POV:**

Finn ran over to Philby with the first aid kit. The limo suddenly caught on fire. I heard a shrill scream from Charlene.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. What's wrong?" I asked.

"W-where are w-we?" She asked.

I watched as the others moved closer to the burning car for heat.

"Terry?" I heard a soft, weak voice say.

"Yeah, Char?" I asked as I looked down to her.

Philby ran over to us and he started to put gauze and tape on Charlie's stomach. She winced, but didn't cry out.

"Never mind... I'll tell you later." Charlene said.

"Okay, Char." I said. I took her hand in an effort to comfort her. Philby bandaged up her leg and made a makeshift splint out of a stick.

I moved her to the rest of the group that was surrounding the burning car. She slowly fell asleep against Willa. I couldn't help but smile at her; even after all she's been through tonight, she's as beautiful as ever.

"We need to find shelter somewhere. It's not healthy or safe out here for them, especially." Amanda motioned to Willa, Jess, and Charlene.

I felt and odd burning sensation on my arm and realized that I had glass shards all throughout my arm and I was bleeding a lot.

"Hey, Amanda or Willa? Could one of you take the glass out of my arm, please?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have the longest nails, so I'll do it." Amanda said.

She walked over and started plucking the glass out of my arm. I winced at the bigger pieces jammed in my arm.

"There, now let me wrap that up." Amanda said, wrapping my arm with gauze tape.

"Wait, guys... If there's a streetlight here, then there has to be a town nearby!" Philby said.

"But, we can't exactly 'travel' right now." I Motioned to Finn, Charlene, and the pale Jess. Jess's lips were blue, oh poor Jess.

"Then Philby, Willa, and I will go find one and come back for you guys." Amanda said.

"Fine, let's go though." Willa grumbled.

They walked off and I watched until I couldn't see them anymore.

"Hey, Finn?" I asked, as I put Jess and Charlene under a blanket.

"Mhm." Finn said weakly.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. You?" Finn said, this time stronger.

"Fine. I'm more worried about these two troublemakers." I poked Jess, knowing she was awake.

"Hey, this isn't my fault." Jess said flatly. She sat up and yawned.

Charlene started coughing and slowly sat up, now coughing hard and loud. Jess patted her back.

"You okay?" Jess asked gently.

"Y-yeah. I'm r-really cold t-though." Charlie shivered.

I grabbed the blanket and put it around her, and hugged her. I pulled her onto my lap and held her tight. Jess and Finn shared a blanket next to us.

"W-where's Amanda a-and P-Philby and W-Willa?" Charlene stuttered.

"They're looking for shelter." Finn said. "We should probably get some sleep."

We all laid down and Charlene buried her head into my chest, Jess held onto Charlie, and Finn kept watch.

**Amanda's POV**

"It's been 20 minutes and we haven't found anything!" I sighed.

"Wait- What's that!?" Willa pointed in front of us.

"It's a town! Let's get the others!" Philby yelled. We sprinted as fast as we could back to our 'camp'.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter two. I'm working on updating at least one chapter on every story, if anyone is still with them. Sorry I take so long to update... School and all that. Anyways, hope you guys like it ! Review and follow, please !**

* * *

**Amanda's POV:**

We got back, panting and choking. I saw that they were all asleep, and was unsure if I should wake them.

"Guys!" Philby yelled. They all jumped up on account of Philby startling them. Charlie immediately laid back down in pain.

"We... found a... town." A breathless Willa said.

"How far?" Finn asked weakly.

I hurried over to Jess who was bent over, ready to puke. I held her hair up and rubbed her back.

"About a 15 minute walk that way." Willa said, finally able to talk.

"Let's get going, then." Maybeck said.

Jess stood up weakly and put her hand on my shoulder and I helped her stand. Willa dropped to the floor, and Philby knelt down next to her and tried to wake her.

"Philby, just carry her to the town. She'll be safer that way." Charlie said.

Charlene stood up with the help of Maybeck, but she looked dizzy and frail. She lost her balance and landed flat on her butt. Maybeck pulled her to her feet and scooped her up bridal-style, but I noticed how gently he held her. Finn walked over to Jess and I.

"I don't suppose you need me to carry you?" Finn joked.

"No, but I think she does." I laughed while pointing to Jess.

"Okay." Finn smiled. I kissed him on the cheek. I love how helpful and willing he was. He picked up Jess and I grabbed a piece of wood and lit it on fire. I walked to the front of the group with my torch and lead the way to the town.

We walked to the top of a small hill and looked at the town. There were lampposts, but they weren't on. We slowly walked through the abandoned streets, looking for a house.

"Hello?" Finn called out into the darkness. It started snowing snow heavily, and the wind was pushing us around. We rushed to the nearest house and pushed in. No one was there, and it looked old and abandoned. Just like the rest of the town.

"Well, we can stay here for the night and look around tomorrow." I said, breaking the creepy and unsettling silence.

"Should we split the rooms... or what?" Willa asked weakly. She was on her feet and a little wobbly, but she could stand.

"Well, if there are enough rooms, we should split them." Finn said.

Maybeck set Charlie on the couch and Finn put Jess on the loveseat. Willa sat down on the recliner, and I sat on the floor. Finn and Philby went upstairs to find some extra supplies and see how many rooms there are. Finn and Philby came down, holding a few lanterns and some blankets.

"There are four bedrooms." Philby said. "So two people per room except for one. One person has the room to his or herself."

"So, who bunks with who?" Finn asked, eyeing me.

"I'll bunk with Jess." Willa said weakly.

"I guess I have Maybeck, and Charlie, you're on your own, if you're okay with that?" Philby said.

"Yeah, fine." Charlie sighed.

We trudged up the steps, after I securely locked the door (Just in case, can't take any chances), and went to our rooms. We each had a lantern and a blanket. I laid down on the bed next to Finn.

"I really hope we'll find someone to help us tomorrow." I sighed.

"Don't worry, okay? We will." Finn said, and he kissed me on the forehead. "Goodnight, my Princess."

"Goodnight, my Prince." I whispered.

**Charlie's POV:**

_I was running, but from what? I turned around and saw a blur of a big figure. I slipped on ice and fell. Whoever was chasing me caught up to me a lot. I stood up, now limping, and ran as fast as I could. My throat was sore and I was screaming for help. I ran to the edge of a cliff. 'Oh, no'. I spun around to see Dillard, Marcus, Storey, and the Overtakers._

_'Come with us, and you'll live.' Maleficent hissed._

_I glanced back down the cliff. I was running out of time to make a decision, as they were slowly making their way towards me._

_'Choose wisely.' The Evil Queen cackled._

_I stepped on a pebble and the frozen cliff fell from beneath me. Maleficent grabbed at me, but missed. I screamed and fell for what seemed like forever. I finally hit the ground with a thud._

I woke up and shot up, crying and wishing someone were with me. My door opened, and Terry was standing there. I couldn't stop crying or shaking. Terry closed the door quietly, and rushed to my bedside.

"I heard you screaming, are you okay?" He asked gently.

I shook my head, still crying and he slid onto the bed and pulled me close to him. My crying slowed, and I felt safer. He layed me down and I rested my head against his chest. I fell asleep, and woke up again later. There was no light shining through the windows, so I figured it was pretty early. Terry sat up slowly.

"What's up?" He yawned.

"Thanks... for coming in here last night." I said sheepishly.

"No problem, I'd gladly stay up all night for you." He smiled.

I smiled back and lay back down. He laid down too. I shivered, despite being under a comforter, sheet, and an extra blanket. Terry pulled me to him, and I didn't feel that cold anymore. I looked towards the window, which was taking a beating from hail, wind, and rain. It was a loud thunder and lightning storm. Lightning struck really loudly, and I jumped. I moved closer to Terry and looked up at him. He was looking at me with a goofy grin on his face.

"What?" I giggled.

"I just can't help but notice how even when you're scared, or crying, you're gorgeous." Terry whispered.

I blushed. "Really?"

"Of course." Terry leaned down and kissed me.

The kiss started slow and soft. Then it was passionate, and fiery. Like literal sparks were flying. We started making out, and a particularly loud and close sounding lightning bolt struck and we both jumped and the sound of it. The whole house shook.

"Wow. That was close..." I whispered.

"Yeah, it was." Terry said. I yawned and we both just went to sleep.


End file.
